Paige Dennon
Paige Dennon Biography Come Fly With Me She was taking pictures of all the cliques when she noticed him standing alone. She smiles and waves at Adam before walking over to him. As she gets closer she raises her camera and starts to take pictures of Adam. Adam shields his face with his hands and Paige berates him about being shy. They then have a friendly banter about the possibility of Adam breaking her camera. After Adam finally concedes to smiling, a beagle comes trotting over to Adam and Paige. Paige attempts to get a picture of Adam with the dog, but each time Paige tries to take the dogs picture, the dog backs away. Paige soon gives up on trying to take the picture and starts to talk to Adam again. They now properly introduce themselves to one another. Paige is later seen singing Love Strikes to herself. Personality From the start of Season Two, Paige is portrayed as a shy, sweet 25-year-old with a good heart. Upon joining Project DIVA, Paige attempts to hide her identity to prevent being bullied over her family poverty. Paige is shown to have a huge passion for singing, saying she wants to sing on the radio rather than go for Broadway. Paige has very strong values - she is wary of being in an intimate relationship, and this, at times, has lead to her being upset over her love-life. Paige is often shown to apologize for her mistakes and is very forgiving. In Season Three, Paige seems to have gained more confidence and becomes more independent and open about who she is, whether people like it or not. Relationships Adam and Paige They are revealed to be going out in Cry Wolf. However, after Adam has to cancel a date to see a dyslexia specialist, Paige goes out with Eric instead, and they become a couple. Although Adam frequently helps Eric do the right things in his relationship, Adam is shown to still have feelings for Paige, which makes him give her one more kiss in A Wedding. Soon after, he finds a new love interest in an online acquaintance, to whom he claims that he is moving on from Paige. After Eric and Paige break up, Adam reproaches Eric for hurting Paige. He then asks Paige out himself. Although Paige is reluctant at first, Adam manages to convince her that he'd never hurt her the way Eric did, and she agrees to go on a date with him. after said date, Ryder sees them as a couple, but Marley disagrees, and tells him that she needs more alone-time. After that, Adam seems to have decided to stop pursuing Paige, and treats her as a friend. Songs S2= ;Solos Song km.jpg|Love Strikes (Come Fly With Me)|link=Love Strikes Song wwiak.jpg|Who Would Imagine a King (A Christmas Story)|link=Who Would Imagine a King Song home.jpg|Stranger Than Fiction (Home)|link=Stranger Than Fiction Song syd.jpg|Let You Go (Eye for an Eye)|link=Let You Go Song ow.jpg|Ordinary World (Eye for an Eye)|link=Ordinary World ;Duets Song chbfil.jpg|Can't Help Falling In Love (Adam) (Tough Love)|link=Can't Help Falling In Love Song closer.jpg|Terrified (Adam) (Star Crossed)|link=Terrified ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S3= ;Solos Song lml.jpg|Lick My Lips (Betrayal)|link=Lick My Lips Category:Character Category:Project DIVA Team